


Bello

by MotherofRoses



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Ep. 7 spoilers, M/M, Oral Sex, Rewards System, Rough Sex, Spanking, post china cup, post coidal cuddles, spanking mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherofRoses/pseuds/MotherofRoses
Summary: After Phichit wins gold in the China Cup, his coach rewards him. ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mosessupposes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosessupposes/gifts).



> Written for my best friend, Allison, since there is a sad lack of this ship in the world.

Phichit smiled wide as he held up his gold medal, a bouquet of roses in his other arm. It was exhilarating, the adrenaline pumping through his veins not only from skating but in anticipation of what would come tonight. He’d worked so hard and soon he’d be rewarded. Phichit’s eyes scanned the crowd around the rink, finally meeting the bright green ones of his coach. Celestino had a smile on his face, causing the small crows feet in the corners of his eyes to crinkle. Cheers filled the new gold-medalist’s ears but the only one he saw was Celestino.

  
Soon, Phichit, Yuuri, and Christophe left the rink and to their perspective coaches. Phichit said goodbye to them quickly and practically ran to Celestino. They embraced as Phichit let out a cry of excitement, his face twisted up in a huge grin. Ciao Ciao laughed in that booming voice he had before pulling away.  


  
“You did well, Phichit. I’m proud of you,” he said, hand still on the skater’s shoulder, “let’s go celebrate!” Phichit’s lips turned up as he nodded and followed Celestino out.  


  
Light illuminated the hotel room as soon as Celestino and Phichit opened the door. The coach went first, followed by his student and they each set down whatever was in their hands. Celestino went back to the door, closing and locking it securely while Phichit sat on the large, soft bed. He crossed his legs as his mentor turned around, a hungry glint in his eye. Just like that, Celestino was on him, pulling his smaller body close and pushing into a heated kiss. Their tongues found each other and danced between locked lips while their hands roamed each other’s bodies, slowly starting to undress each other. Phichit’s smaller hands pushed off the older man’s coat while Celestino helped his gold-medalist out of the skin tight costume, which he dropped at the foot of the bed. Phichit clung to his coach, small noises escaping his lips as he rubbed himself against Celestino’s knee.  


  
“Daddy…” Phichit said breathlessly, laying down on the bed beneath Celestino, his dark eyes glittering with lust. The young skater looked every bit a little minx beneath his lover, spreading his legs after Celestino had stood back up. He was still in his costume pants, the fabric clinging to his skin, easily showing off his erection.  


  
“You want it? Show Daddy how much you want it.” He unbuckled his belt, sliding it off fluidly and holding it in his hand. Phichit blushed a bit, remembering how hard his ass throbbed the last time it was used. Not that he didn’t enjoy it, sure he couldn’t sit right for a week or so but Celestino took good care of him after.  


  
Phichit got up and immediately went to his knees, releasing Celestino’s dick from his dress pants. He wrapped his fingers around the thick member and stroked it as he wrapped his lips around the head.  


  
“Yes, you love daddy’s cock don’t you? You did so well today, Phichit,” Celestino ran his fingers through the boy’s thick black hair, pushing him down further on his shaft, groaning softly. The sound made Phichit’s chest swell with pride, he loved making his daddy proud.  


  
Through thick lashes, Phichit’s brown doe eyes met Celestino’s, clouded with lust as he forced his head farther down. He swallowed around the meat in his throat before starting to bob his head back and forth, making the most obscene noises. Soon, though, Celestino pulled Phichit off his cock, those plump red lips making him ache for more.  


  
“Bend over. Let me see you.” Celestino’s voice was low and thick, demanding obedience.  


  
The young skater wasted no time in standing up and bending over the side of the bed, his arms tucked under his body, ass stuck up high in the air. A warm hand ran over the dark, soft globe of his ass, squeezing to feel the flesh submit. Phichit made a soft noise and rested his cheek on the plush mattress, hips wiggling to entice his coach. A slap resounded around the room when Celestino brought his hand down on that luscious ass cheek, causing the boy to moan and pitch forward. The older man chuckled before leaning over to the bedside table and retrieving a bottle of lubricant they had brought with them.  


  
“Are you ready?” Phichit looked back at him, desperation in his eyes, and nodded. Hands reached back to spread his cheeks for Celestino, giving the coach a clear view of the puckered prize.  


  
“Good boy,” Celestino grunted, pouring some lube onto his fingers.  


  
He slid a finger from Phichit’s perineum all the way to his hole, circling the tight flesh before gently pushing the digit in. Phichit inhaled sharply, the tension in his body increasing as he was breached.  


  
“Relax for me, Chit.” Phichit makes another soft noise before slowly relaxing into the sheets, moving one of his legs up onto the bed for better access. Celestino hummed in approval and worked his finger inside his student, adding another and scissoring them. The man was painfully hard at the sight of his boy spread out on crisp white sheets, mewls falling from kiss-bitten lips, a light sheen of sweat making his flawless skin shine. Eventually, Celestino had Phichit hanging off four fingers, the skater’s back arched and close to orgasm.  


  
“Please, daddy, please fuck me,” Phichit begged, unable to hold on much longer. The elder smirked a bit, obviously teasing him.  


  
“Patience, little one.” Celestino took the lube and poured some in his hand, groaning softly as he stroked himself and slid his fingers out of his pupil. Phichit repositioned himself, both legs up on the mattress with his backside hanging out over the edge. Celestino stepped right up behind him and caressed Phichit’s hips and thighs before gently pushing into his tight heat.  


  
The intrusion caused them both to moan into the cool air, eyes closed as they just felt each other, connecting and becoming one. Phichit rested his face on the soft mattress, calf brown eyes flicking up to his coach, mouth open. Celestino smiled at him before pushing the rest of the way in with one swift movement, causing the boy beneath him to cry out and arch closer to the man.  


  
“You’re so tight for me, Chit. I could do this all,” thrust, “day,” thrust. Phichit moaned even louder as he fisted the sheets. This was his reward for winning today since, usually, Ciao Ciao would only make love to him soft and gentle so as not to hurt him or hinder his skating performances. And while that was nice, Phichit often longed to be held down and fucked to the point where he wouldn’t be able to stand properly for a while. So, they’d made an arrangement that any competition he did well in, Celestino would reward him by fucking him the way he liked.  


  
Celestino bent over Phichit’s body, rutting into him like an animal. The coach’s grunts and growls tickled Phichit’s neck and a slender hand moved to hold Celestino’s head. Their lips met hungrily, the older man’s hips never stopping. The bed creaked with the force of Celestino’s thrusts, competing with Phichit’s mewls to fill the air. Soon, though, Celestino pulled out and tapped Phichit’s ass.  


  
“On your back, I want to see the look on your face when I make you cum.”  


  
Phichit did as his daddy said, sliding up on the bed and rolling over to face Ciao Ciao, thighs spread wide to reveal his own painfully hard dick and glistening hole. Celestino grunted his approval and got up on the bed with him, settling between his legs. He placed one hand on the mattress beside Phichit’s head, caging him in while the other hand helped push his cock back into the skater’s heat. The younger boy arched into his lover, hooking his arms and legs around the man like a koala.  


  
“It feels so good inside you, darling. The way that you squeeze me, the way you moan beneath me,” Celestino murmured in Phichit’s ear, causing him to whimper softly.  


  
The way his velvety skin rippled around Celestino’s meat signaled how close he was, and that made the older man work harder. He angled his hips, punching his cock up against that small bundle of nerves inside his student, and wrapped his thick fingers around Phichit’s dick. He rubbed Phichit and ground into him until he heard a soft gasp and fingers dig into his shoulders. Phichit came with a sigh, his dick twitching and spurting all over Celestino’s hand, his hole tightening around Celestino’s own cock like a vice.  


  
“That’s it, bello, cum for me,” Celestino growled, his bright eyes raking over Phichit’s flushed face, twisted up in pleasure. He pulled almost out before slamming back in, over and over and over again, capturing Phichit in a heated kiss before pushing in to the hilt and releasing inside his young lover.  


  
Phichit relaxed into the plush sheets, a smile on his face. Celestino returned the smile and kissed him with the gentility of a long lost love. He pulled out and laid beside his skater, an arm draped over him protectively. Phichit grabbed his phone from the bedside table and took some pictures of Celestino, who was now snoring softly beside him, the light making him look like a god. Those were for Phichit and Phichit alone. Finally, he took a selfie and posted it to social media with the caption ‘Gold standard ;)’.


End file.
